


Angels in the snow

by Redfield



Series: Criminal Minds oneshots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt Morgan, Injured Morgan, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, OFC - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Morgan goes missing during a chase with the current unsub. when he ends up injured, a woman saves his life. who is she?





	

Morgan groaned as he blinked awake. He was in an old cabin. The warm scent of a wood fire let out a smell of something delicious. The sound of kitchenware clinking together made him curious on where he was. He was in a large four post bed. The mattress was enormous and full of animal pelts and handmade blankets. A dusty cradle rocked slightly in the corner. A rifle rested on a rack nearby. And a large dog was snoring at his feet. For a minute, he thought it was a bear. The blanket he was under was warm and felt nice against his naked thigh.

"Where are my clothes?" the agent wondered. Turning his head, he spotted his damp, yet drying, clothes hanging by a large hot fire.

Sharp agony ran up his leg as he tried to sit up. A shuffling sound and Small, yet rough hands held him down. A soft, warm voice whispered to him.

"Don't move. It'll hurt less and heal better." The man looked up and sucked in a breath. In front of him was a rather stunning woman. She was slender and small, her hair black and glossy like the feathers of a raven. Part of her hair covered half her face, giving her more mythical appearance, the rest was pulled back into a low braid.

Her eyes were what drew him in. large, beautiful eyes that shown a rich deep emerald green framed by natural bedroom eyes. Her lashes cast shadows against her cheek. And her skin was smooth, a sweet copper color. The only mark marring her beauty was one jagged scar that fell across her right eye, over the bridge of her nose, and to her left check. Morgan blanked and shook himself back to consciousness.  
"Where am I? What happened?" he asked. The woman brushed a wet strip of cloth across his forehead and then lifted a small dish of water to his lips. Realizing how thirsty he was, the black male slurped the liquid.  
"I found you by a Cliffside in the woods. You were very injured and I carried you back to my home. It's a snowstorm outside, so we won't be going anywhere for a while. Once the snow clears, I'll go and get help. Until then, relax. You're safe now. Can you tell me your name? And why were you in the woods?" she asked. Morgan coughed to clear his throat.

"My name is Derek Morgan. I'm a FBI agent who was chasing down a serial killer when he entered the woods. I was more fit than my partner so I chased him. It began to snow and I saw my chance to stop him, so I tackled him. I never saw the Cliffside and the two of us went over. How long was I here?" he replied and asked. The woman pursed her lips, which he noticed were plump and pink.

"So the other man…was your prey." She said. Morgan gasped.

"Did you happened to see him?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes. However, he was dead when I found him. The fall killed him. I wrapped him in some sheets and placed him outside in one of my empty kennels. You were unconscious and had a few busted ribs, and a fractured leg, just a hairline fracture. Your shoulder was fractured as well. I fixed them, so you should be alright now. You were asleep for a week. You woke up once, but fell back to rest for another week. So…you have been in my home for two weeks." She explained. Derek paled.

"Two weeks? My team must think I'm dead." He stuttered. The woman sighed.

"But you're not. When the snow clears up a bit…I'll take you to town." She said. Morgan nodded and relaxed back into the bed.

"Umm….may I ask your name?" he muttered. The woman smiled.

"I'm Darcia. My name is Darcia Noble."

~~~~Previously~~~~

Derek Morgan sighed and scratched his lower back as he looked over the map. The officer behind him was chatting with Hotch.

"Morgan! Come over here and listen." The unit chief announce. The darker agent nodded.

"As I was saying, the only way you can get through those mountains and back in one piece is to ask the Noble Widow, she's very cautious after her husband's death. Poor girl, she almost died as well." The officer said. Hotch and Morgan shared a look.

"What happened?" Aaron asked. The officer gave them a smile full of sorrow and pity.

"About six months ago, Valentin Noble and his wife, Darcia were out on a trip. Valentin was a forest Ranger and helped take care of raptors that were injured. Darcia I think is still a Falconer and photographer. Anyway, they got a call about some orphaned spotted owlets and the two of them left to look for them." He explained. At that time, Blake, JJ and Reid returned.

"What else happened?" Morgan asked, intrigued. The officer nodded and returned to speaking.

"Anyway, they found the owlets and laughed because they were not orphaned. Their parents had left to hunt. They recorded their finding and were walking home when a mountain lion attacked. Valentin did his best to protect his wife, but she still lost her right eye from the cougar. Valentin managed to kill the cat and the two made it home to call for help. I was one of the officers that replied. Valentin was bleeding to death. His stomach was ripped right open, and part of his scalp was bitten off. Darcia was cover with small nicks and scratches from the cat, her eye torn beyond repair and marked by one long scar. A few deep puncture wounds were on her stomach, but she was less hurt than her husband. We rushed the two of them to the ER, but Valentin died from his wounds, Darcia had her eye removed. Turned out she was pregnant and lost the baby the same day. She had to stay in the hospital as we buried her husband. When she was let out, she returned to their home and hardly ever comes down from the mountain. When she does, she sells herbal remedies that work wonders and to buy stuff she can't get on her own.

As I said, she's the only one who can guide you through the mountains and back safely." The officer finished and hurried over to his desk, which was now covered in papers.

"This Darcia, she could be a suspect. Our unsub disposes his victims in the woods with seclusion." Rossi piped in. Hotch nodded.

"She'll be an interesting person to talk to. Morgan, you and JJ go talk to her. See what you can get from her." Hotch mentioned.

"Hotch, I don't think she could be our unsub. Think about it, all our victims have been thin, young men who hardly ever left the city." Reid chirped. The skinny male then took out a pen and worked on his map.

"Look, everywhere our victims were abducted were in this area. Darcia lives here. Not even close to our victims." He stated. Hotch's eyes widen as he took in the information.

"Look at the dumpsites. See how they lead to make a pattern towards where Darcia lives. Whoever it is… she knows who it is."

~~Later that day~~

Both Derek and Spencer shivered as a biting frost began to settle as the sun fell. The two approached a blocked road. A pair of cars were melded together as their drivers argued. A teenage girl was on her cell, looking bored and annoyed.

"Damn…looks like an accident." Reid muttered. He shivered and snuggled deeper into his parka. Morgan sighed. He slumped his head over onto the horn.

"I guess we should just give up on asking this Darcia. Let's see if we can find a different road. If we can't we'll try tomorrow." He stated. Reid's phone began to ring. The skinny male fumbled and flipped the device open.

"Reid here." He stuttered.

"Reid! Tell Morgan our unsubs name is Rory Williams! He just recently got in a car crash close to where you are!" Hotch shouted.

"Morgan! The car crash up ahead! One of victims is our unsub!" he cried. Morgan sat up straight and opened the door. Reid followed suit.

~~..~~..~~

"Freeze!" Morgan had his gun locked onto a man wielding a rifle. The man was running, blood still fresh on his clothes.

"Morgan! We have to go back! A storm's setting in!" Reid shouted. The darker man stopped and turned.

"I'm not letting this bastard getting away! He's going down one way or another!" he shouted back. Derek then turned and chased the unsub.

"Rory Williams! Put down the gun now!" Morgan shouted. The unsub scoffed and aimed that rifle. He pulled the trigger.

…click! Morgan smirked.

"Out of ammo." Dropping his gun the agent let out a roar and tackled the other man. The fresh snow crunched as he pressed the man into the crystals.

All of the sudden, the ground caved. Rory smirked and let out a cackle. Morgan released him and fell down the Cliffside. Rippling pain coursed through him as he blacked out.

~~~Present~~~

Darcia hummed a haunting tune as she stirred a pot of broth. Morgan gritted his teeth and sat up in the bed again.

"I remember now. You're Darcia Noble." He gasped. Said woman lifted her head and blinked.

"I know. I told you my name." she replied. Derek shook his head.

"The officer in town mentioned you were a recluse. He said you are the only one who can navigate these mountains with ease." Darcia paused and stopped stirring the mixture.

"…it's not my fault. I…I tried living in the city, but…I couldn't stand it! The eyes full of pity, and guilt! The stares as children looked at my one eye! Without Valentin, I was nothing! I never felt so lonely. There was no place for me in town anymore. I was known as the widow of Valentin Noble." She cried. Derek sighed with guilt as she cried.

"Look, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to relive any old wounds, I just wanted to tell you I heard about you." He explained. Darcia smiled and went back to her cooking.

"I hope you're hungry. I made a lot of food. You need it." Morgan grinned.

"I'm starving."

~~..~~..~~

The two adults stayed in that cabin well into the storm. The blizzard went on for several more days, which turned to weeks, pretty soon, Derek noted the weather was not letting up anytime soon. Darcia cooked and told stories of her life and what she did for a living. A few hours each morning she would brave the storm and tend to her animals and collect firewood. Derek used that time to build up a profile on her. He hasn't gotten much.

"Darcia Noble. She's young, about late twenties, early thirties. Fit and agile and very strong. May have been abused in her life, verbally and physically. Widowed. Husband much older than her, strong maternal instincts and well versed in medical training. Possibly grew up in these mountains." He recited.

"….you forgot rather intelligent with botany and herbal remedies such as tonics, salves, teas, and pastes and such" Darcia smirked as she leaned against the doorway, holding a good round lump of frozen meat. Derek chuckled and began to ease himself out of the bed.

"Think you can walk today? You have been getting better." She noted.

"Yeah…I just need a minute, you start with what you're doing." He grunted and heaved himself up. The dull aches throbbed in his leg as he moved the limb. The bearlike dog was watching him.

"Darcia, I've been meaning to ask…" he started. The woman hummed and cocked her head.

"One: what is your dog's name and two: you told so many stories but the one I would like to hear. Will you tell your story to me after dinner?" Darcia gasped and dropped a scrap of the meat.

"My…story..? I…okay. I'll tell you. Besides, you told me about yourself. I could at least tell you about me." She smiled and threw the meat over to her pet. The dog barked and scarfed down the meat.

"Thanks." Darcia smirked.

"By the way, Cloud's not a dog."

~~~…~~~

Derek sighed and rolled his shoulder, which was now just sore. Darcia had left the room for more firewood. Pima snored at his feet.

"Tell me now…are you sure you want to know this story?" she asked. Derek winced as his still tender ribs rubbed against the bandages.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Darcia nodded. Derek was leaning against large pillows and quilts, a pair of homemade pants clinging to his body. Darcia was wearing a long night down and a blue shawl. Her hair was down and flowed in waves. Derek whistled. The woman smiled and lifted a tray of cookies, cocoa and marshmallows.

"I never seen you with your hair down. You look amazing!" he complemented.

"Thank you. Since I'm going to tell you my story, I might as well get comfortable. Its long." Morgan nodded and reached for a cookie. He took a bite. Cinnamon, chocolate and almond bark filled his mouth.

"This is amazing!" he chirped.

"Thank you. This is my own personal recipe." She sat down and threw a few logs into the fire.

"I was in college when I met Valentin…"

~~~Darcia's tale (this is going to be in first person from Darcia's POV) ~~~

It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky and so many robins fluttered about. I was running late for my class, my roommate decided to change my alarm time to 9 instead of 7. I was pissed! I remember cursing under my breath as I hurried to my class.

Then…I ran into someone. Falling onto the ground I was apologizing over and over and was stumbling to my feet. A large warm hand helped me to my feet and when I looked up…I came face to face with a giant!

"Are you alright there?" was the first thing he said to me. His voice is what made me fall in love with him. Valentin had a deep voice with rumbled like summer thunder and was soft and warm like the sun in the right moment. I was blushing! And couldn't lift my head because I was so embarrassed! I remember stuttering my reply and thanking him. I ran after that.

(Morgan smiled.

"I thought you loved him." Darcia smiled and sipped her cocoa.

"I was, but I was only 18! And super shy.")

I did make it to my class…an hour early. Boy was I embarrassed! So…I wasted my time getting breakfast and sure enough…I collided into him again. I was reaching for a muffin which was the last one and he was reaching for the same one.

"It you again!" he chuckled and plucked the muffin.

"…I'm not hungry anyway!" I stuttered and was about to take off…if my stomach decided to choose that moment to make a whale call. He was laughing behind me.

"Here. Let me treat you to breakfast. Looks like you need it." And we went out. He told me his name was Valentin Noble and he was the local Forest Ranger for the woods. I told him was majoring in Photography, herb lore and medical studies. Very soon after that, we fell in love with each other.

(Derek noted her faint smile as she twirled a peppermint stick in her cocoa.

"You can stop if you want to." He stated. Darcia shook her head.

"no…but I will speed things up a bit.")

We dated for a year, and he proposed on the River side. Even kneeling he was taller than me. I said yes and we went to my parents for approval. My dad was shocked at his size but warned him if he raised a hand to me…well, you know. My mother never loved me, so she didn't care. My younger brother though….god, I wanted to kill him right then and there.

"He's so huge! Darcia, you'll be split in two of you fucked!" oooh! I wanted to kill him! Instead I blushed and buried my face into my fiancé's side. We got married in the summer. Oh, it was beautiful.

The skies were a brilliant blue, white cloud drifted by. A flower tree was shedding her blossoms nearby. I so happy, but I was also nervous. I was tempted to just leave him at the altar, but when the ceremony started and I saw him…all my nervousness melted. We never went on a honeymoon. We stayed in a ranger cabin for a few months until we earned enough money to buy this cabin and ten acres around it.

The cabin wasn't here when we bought it, we built it. I designed the placed, and Valentin and a few friends constructed it. I made all the pillows, rugs and blankets that you see. And he made the furniture. The bed, the chairs, the table and benches. Everything else we bought. And were happy for our first seven years of marriage. I learn how to be a falconer and became quite good at it. My herbal remedies we sold and made a bit of money and I sold my photographs to National Geographic and such. Valentin continued with his Ranger work and we used our home as a sanctuary for birds and small game, even deer. We did have a dog, who was gaining her years that helped around. Sliver was her name. She went out one day and returned with a half dead, newly born wolf cub that had her ears cropped and had one toe from her front paws removed. Sliver died shortly after.

We raised the cub, nursed her to health and noted she'll never be allowed to be released. In order to make sure she didn't destroy our home when she got older, we built a separate room for her. Using an old shed one of our friends gave us, we added the shed to our home and designed it to be Cloud's personal cave. We lined the ground with concrete and straw, and had a bunch of worn blankets we gave her to make a nest. The floor was lined with floor heating and the walls were covered with hard cement. We sealed the door and cut out a good sized hold for her entrance. We built a large door on our side so we can enter and clean her "cave". We named her Cloud because she was the color of clouds. Stormy or regular.

It was three years later when we wanted to try having kids. Valentin went to the doctor to see if we could. I did too. Valentin was 47 by then, and I was only 27. Mind you, all this happened just last year. We tried and tried and soon succeeded. I was pregnant. We built and designed out own cradle and rocking chair. Valentin was elated and even built a stone water basin to bathe the baby. I built the changing table though. And we were now waiting for our bundle of joy to arrive. When I was in my fifth month…it happened.

Someone called us and reported some orphan owlets, so we checked it out. It was a false alarm so we decided to take an afternoon walk. The weather was perfect…I suppose, too perfect. Then we heard what sounded like a woman screaming. And we recognized what made that sound. The mountain lion went after me and Valentin shoved the cat away. But that beast was hungry and mean. The cat screamed again and made a slash at me, cutting my eye. Valentin charged the cat again and the cougar went for him instead. Those long claws tore open his belly and cut up his stomach and intestines. He still fought and even found a large rock. He pounded the stone against the cat's head. The cat shrieked and leapt away from him. It sunk its claws into my belly and tried to slash. Valentin let out a roar and flipped the cat off of me. The lion screamed and began to bite and tear at his stomach. I knew I had this one chance. I picked up a large stone and smashed it against the cat. After I hit it three more times, it fell dead. Valentin smiled at me and we tried our luck for home. I was barely conscience and dialed for help. I blacked out soon after.

When I came to, an officer was standing at my side. He told me Valentin and my baby have died, and I was too weak to go to the funeral. The doctors made me name my unborn baby. It was a girl and I called her "Serena." She's now buried next to my husband. When I healed, I tried moving into town, but I couldn't take the pity, the loneliness, everything. The stares were worse. I had my eye removed and the socket closed. All my scars faded away except the one on my face. Finally, I left the city, deciding to live in the cabin we built. I still go down at least once a month to collect supplies and sell my herbal creations. I was so lonely. I was about to end my life when I stumbled upon you. You saved me Derek.

~~~end of Darcia's tale~~~

Derek shuddered as he took in her tale, his cocoa untouched and cold. Darcia was stirring the fire and throwing the half eaten sweets into the flame. The room was filled with a sweet smell.

"Look. The storm finally cleared. Tomorrow I'll be able to take you into town." Darcia murmured. Morgan made a noise and swooped down upon the woman. He trapped her with a searing kiss. Darcia froze, and relaxed into the kiss.

"I don't know how, or when, but I fell in love with you Darcia. I fell and I don't want to get up." Morgan sighed and stood on shaky legs. Darcia panted, her pupils blown from lust.

"I...I love you too! But how could you love me? I'm a freak, used goods." She whispered. Morgan frowned and picked her up. She let out a surprised squeal.

"You are not a freak, and I will show you." He then dropped her on the bed and dropped the loose pants.

~~~~WARNING! If you don't like sex scenes, scroll down until you see the squiggly lines! Please note this is my first M/F scene ever! ~~~~

Darcia sucked in a breath. Derek grinned and crawled on top of the woman. Using his skills, the darker being slipped a hand down her thigh and traced the lean muscles. The woman moaned and parted her legs slightly.

"You are beautiful. When I woke…I thought I was in heaven, being greeted by a super-hot angel. Now I see you are an angel, my angel." He kissed her once more, more eager and demanding and shifted his hand to grab hold of her panties. He growled and ripped the fabric off of her. Darcia gasped.

"Derek!" she wailed. Said male smirked and eased her out of the slim nightgown. A sleek looking bra cupped large breasts, big enough to make his mouth water and cock stiffen to full mast. He leaned over her mounds and grabbed the cloth with his teeth. With a smirk, he ripped the cloth off. The two of them were now fully nude.

"Darcia, my heaven sent beauty…allow me to show you, how beautiful you really are." He lined his throbbing flesh with her Venus mound. He moaned as he slid in.

"You are so tight…" Darcia moaned as her walls clenched around the male. She arched and pushed herself further onto the thick penis.

"Derek…" she sighed. Morgan grunted and pushed the rest of eager cock into the warmth under him. He let out a sigh as he filled the woman with all ten inches of him. Darcia let out a cry of pleasure. The two remained still as they allowed their bodies to adjust.

"Derek… please, fuck me…" she mewed. The darker male smiled and pulled out to the tip. Darcia nodded. With heated lust, he slammed into her. The two of them screamed.

"Yes…yes…yes! Derek!" she screamed as her body rocked with his. Derek growled and slammed into the tight orifice with heated power. Darcia yowled and trailed her fingers down his back, cupping his buttocks, and tracing his full balls as they swung. Derek moaned as her rough hands sent shivers of pleasure up his body.

"Darcia…you are beautiful, your eyes, your hair and your heart…" he moaned and shifted his angle. Darcia lurched and screamed as pleasure coursed through her body. Derek smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on her scar. Darcia turned her head in shame.

"Shh…let me show you that you are beautiful…" he kissed her scar again, leaving a trail to her missing eye. He kissed and sucked on the flesh as he massaged her voluptuous breasts. Trailing down the scar, he paused as the faint salty taste met is lips.

"Darcia…why are you crying?" he asked. The woman sobbed and pressed her body against his.

"You…you really do think I'm beautiful? Even when I only have one eye?" she asked. Morgan smiled and kissed her scar again.

"I do." He allowed their lips to connect and slammed his cock deep into her. The sound of their flesh meeting was their own private orchestra.

"I'm coming…" Darcia panted. Derek sped up, the tip of his erection's head rubbing at her cervix. He lifted her and allowed the woman to ride him. His larger hands cupped her ass.

"Then let's come…together." With a final shove he roared and released his fertile sperm. Darcia howled and climaxed, her walls milking him for all he's worth. Their hearts beating loud in their ears. Pulling out, Derek arranged for Darcia to rest by his side.

~~~Okay, you may look now~~~

Panting, Derek gave his new lover a look over. Darcia was panting, her copper skin glistening with sweat. He smiled and pulled her to his chest.

"You are beautiful. Don't you ever forget it…" he whispered. Darcia smiled and kissed his still tender ribs.

"Thank you…"

~~~~the next day~~~~

Derek squinted and shielded his eyes as the warm sun blinded him with the white snow. A large falcon was flying around a perched. A small ribbon with a bell hung around its neck. Darcia was standing by a large red truck, Cloud panting and eager in the bed. She let out a four not whistle. The falcon screeched and flew towards her, landing on the tailgate. In a large wooden box was his unsub, frozen and dead? The falcon pecked at the box.

"Good girl, Artemis." She cooed and scratched the bird's chin. The falcon thrummed and nipped at the fingers.

"This is your falcon? She's lovely." Derek mentioned. The raptor screeched and began to preen.

"Yeah…I raised her when she was orphaned. Hell, she didn't even Hatch yet. It was she that found you actually." She explained. Derek nodded.

"So I owe my thanks to her."

"Yeah…come on. Let's head back into town." Derek nodded and climbed into the truck's cab. Darcia placed Artemis into a portable cage and secured Cloud in the bed. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck.

"Let's get you home."

~~~Hotel~~~

Reid sighed and paced the room. Six weeks went by and still no sign of Derek. Before the two of split up, a warning of a storm went out over the radio. It wasn't until Morgan left his sight that the other half of the report announced a blizzard so large it fell over the entire state. He was ready to give up.

"Spencer? We got to go now. We overstayed our welcome." Rossi whispered. Reid sighed.

"I guess…Morgan died in the snow. What are we going to tell his mother? His sister?" he asked. Rossi sighed and placed a hand on the skinny male's shoulder.

"I don't know. But we got to go now." Reid nodded and followed the older agent, head bowed.

~.~.~

Hotch stood at the stairs of the plane, his usual scowl on his face. Reid winced and Rossi rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up!" he ordered. The two other men boarded and were about to close the door when a red truck came speeding up. Shocked, Hotch lowered reopened the door and was frowning. Snow flew up in a powdering curtain.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled. The door opened and snow crunched as a figure walked up to him.

"Trying to reunite with my friends after a slight delay." Morgan was grinning as he limped up the stairs. A rather stunning woman emerged from the other side of the truck, a smile on her plump lips. Her hair covered one of her eyes. A giant beast of a dog panted and wriggled in the bed. A falcon preened in the cab in the backseat.

"Morgan…" Hotch then felt himself shoved out of the way and Spencer came running out.

"Derek!" he wrapped his long missing friend in a hug. Morgan winced.

"Careful there pretty boy, my shoulder's still a bit tender." He warned. Reid gasped and leapt away from his friend. Hotch was one his phone and cancelling their flight. Soon after, Rossi, JJ and Blake came running down the stairs and grabbing the darker male.

"Morgan!" they cried. Said man let out a pain filled shout as one of the girls pressed too hard on his ribs.

"Morgan! Are you alright?" JJ panicked. The unknown woman let out a gasp and came to his side, worry coursing through the visible eye.

"Derek…" She whispered. The woman moved the others away and came to his side.

"Darcia, I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

"No…I did all I could with what I had, but you need a real doctor." She murmured. Derek smirked and tried to wave her off.

"I'm fine! But if you are really worried, then let's go." Ignoring his friends, Derek grunted as he eased into the truck. Darcia did the same and started the vehicle. The pair drove off. Spencer straightened and hurried over to the rental SUV's. Five seconds later, the whole team was in the vehicle and following the truck to the hospital.

~~~Hospital ER~~~

Derek gritted his teeth as the nurse rubbed his ribs. Darcia was humming a soothing tune and looking out the window. The nurse chattered a bit and left the room.

"Derek, your friends are really nice. The skinny one really missed you." She said. Derek smiled and leaned back on the bed.

"Reid's like my little brother. Ever since I met him, I had this urge to watch over him. Besides, you've seen him. He's so young and meek looking." He stated. Darcia smiled and rubbed her scar.

"DO you think as me meek or frail?" she asked. Morgan chuckled.

"No…you are very strong. You survived a mountain lion attack, and was able to carry me to your home in a blizzard. You are far from weak." Darcia smiled and walked over to the male. Derek pulled her down and kissed her.

"OH MY GOD!" the two sprung away as both Blake and JJ turned away from the two. Darcia blushed and let out a squeak. She stood and returned to sit next to the window. Derek, unfortunately, had a hard on and bent his knee to hide it. He couldn't get out of the bed.

"Uh…hi." was all he could muster out. Blake smiled.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything." She smiled and took a step close to the man. Morgan groaned. JJ hurried in and took a seat next to her friend.

"How did you survive? And where's our unsub?" she asked. It was Darcia who answered.

"…I saved him. I was getting to die when Artemis began to circle, she'll only do that if another human is in the area. He was so cold, I almost assumed him dead, and then he groaned. I carried him to my home and tended to him. He busted a few ribs and fractured his ankle and shoulder. I fixed him up and allowed him to rest. When he came to, I explained what happened and helped him get stronger." She explained. Blake and JJ balked.

"How the hell were you able to do that?" Blake asked. Darcia smiled.

"I'm just strong." She shrugged with a grin.

"What I want to know who the hell you are?" all heads, minus Darcia's, turned to watch Rossi stride in and walk up to the woman.

"…My Name is Darcia Noble." She stated. Rossi paled.

"You….you're Darcia? The Darcia Noble? As in the Darcia Noble who won Pulitzers for her photography? And discovered a new breed of serpent?" Spencer chirped from the doorway. Darcia bowed.

"The one and only. And you must be Dr. Spencer Reid, the youngest member to ever join the FBI let alone the BAU. It's an honor to meet you." She replied. Reid blushed, mostly due to the fact her breasts swelled from the neck of her shirt.

"It's an honor to meet you. But how did he survive without medical aid? You two were all alone out in the woods for a whole month!" Blake asked. Derek and Darcia shared a smirk.

"I had training on what to do. And I live there. My house was only a few miles away from where he fell." Darcia replied. Derek yawned and began to get drowsy.

"Derek…are you getting tired? Do you need a nurse? Doctor?" The one eyed woman asked, concern in her face.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired because of today." Darcia nodded and began to shoo everyone out of the room. JJ and Rossi protested, Blake just sighed and went peacefully. Darcia smiled at her new lover and whispered, "Have a nice rest…" she closed the door behind her. Derek smiled and fell asleep.

~~~Waiting room~~~

Hotch sat in one the crappy chairs in the waiting room. Bored, he began to play a mild game of Tetris. He was level nine.

"Hotch…are you playing Tetris?" Rossi commented and smirked. Aaron smirked back.

"I just off the phone with Strauss and arranged for Garcia to come. I also called the Morgan family and they will be here shortly. I had some free time and wanted to see why Jack loves this game so much…kind of addicting." He explained. Rossi chuckled.

"So…why are you out here? I thought you and the girls were checking on Derek." Hotch asked. Dave sighed.

"We were escorted out by the woman." He pointed over to the woman following them. Hotch looked her over. She was stunning!

"…I can't believe I'm saying this but…She's hot." He blurted. Rossi shot him a look.

"…Did you hear yourself? What ever happened to Beth?" Hotch scowled.

"I said she was hot, that's it. I did not say I was going to fuck her." He explained. Rossi rolled his eyes. Ignoring his friend, Hotch stood and approached the woman. The female frowned and took a step back.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner. I haven't properly thanked you for saving my friend." He held out his hand. The woman nipped her lip and took it.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if he would live or not. But when he did and woke up, I was happy. I couldn't bear to see another man die!" the woman began to cry and shook her head. Her hair over her right eye fell behind her head, giving Hotch a clear view of an eyeless socket and a long jagged scar.

"Who are you?" he asked, concern in his voice. The woman smiled.

"My name is Darcia Noble. You must be Hotch." Darcia shook his hand. Hotch nodded.

"I figured as much. From what I hear, no one lives that deep in the woods except you." Darcia smiled.

"What I want to know is…how did you treat Morgan?" Aaron asked. Darcia smiled and took a seat. She patted the cushion to her left.

"Sit down and I shall tell you. It is a long tale."

~~~~Later that day~~~~

Rossi, JJ, Blake and Hotch gaped at Darcia as she finished her tale.

"You, really tended his wounds? And our unsub is dead?" JJ asked. Darcia nodded and sipped some tea from her cup.

"Unsub…that means your killer, right?" she asked. Rossi nodded.

"Yeah…well, it really means 'Unknown Subject'. We just use unsub as a quicker way to explain." He stated. Darcia nodded and lifted her face. She smiled, Blake's maternal instinct made her smile back.

"I have to ask… how you got that scar. I can't remember the story." Rossi asked. Darcia paused and stilled, her cup slightly trembling.

"…I got this as my late husband did his best to protect me. He lost his life, I lost my eye and fetus. Don't pity me…I hate it." She stated. JJ gasped.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. Who killed him?" JJ asked. Darcia bowed her head. Her tears beginning to form.

"Not who. What. My husband was killed by a cougar. I was able to kill it before it got me too. I've been alone for so long. Then... I found Derek. I cared for him, talked to him, and even began to love him. I'm glad I was able to save him." She sighed.

"Derek Morgan?" a nurse in pink and green scrubs called into the room. Everyone stood. The nurse cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

"…the woman who tended to his wounds and his superior?" Darcia and Hotch stood as everyone else sat. The nurse relaxed.

"Are you…Aaron Hotchner and Darcia Noble?" the nurse asked. Both nodded.

"Good. We put Derek Morgan into surgery for his ankle and some slight tears in the ligaments in his shoulder and ribs. We also found that a tendon in his leg has been torn and we fixed that as well. He'll be able to leave in three, maybe four days. No flying for three weeks, along with driving and heavy lifting. He has to stay here to heal. Do any of you have a place to stay near town?" the nurse asked.

"I do. It's in the northern part of the woods, but it's closer than Quantico." Darcia replied. The nurse nodded.

"That's fine. He just needs to stay nearby. He's in the ICU at the moment and is asleep. Come back tomorrow and he'll be able to talk again." The nurse then handed Hotch some papers to sign and left. Hotch took out his own pen and scribbled down his signature and such. Darcia smiled and gathered her stuff. She headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rossi asked with suspicion. Darcia sighed.

"I'm going home. Derek is fine now. He has you guys. He doesn't need me." She snipped, her voice cold and…somewhat sad. No one stopped her as she walked out of the room. Hotch sighed.

"I was going to ask her if she wouldn't mind allowing us a night until we get better arrangements." He scowled at his teammate. Rossi scowled back.

"How is this my fault?" he sniped. Aaron growled.

"Darcia, you offended her. Not only did you ask how she got her scar, but you have been hostile to her ever since you met her." He stated. Dave snarled.

"I have every right to be hostile! She held Morgan captive! Who knows what she actually done to him! For we know, she's the one who broke his ribs and tore his ankle apart!" he was not expecting the smack that made his head turn.

"How dare you?! She saved Morgan, and took care of him when he was lost! She could have left him to die, but saved him instead! Besides, even an idiot can see she would never harm another person." JJ snapped. Her blue eyes began to fill with tears. A hard glare, and the blonde woman chased after the copper skinned one.

~~~Cabin~~~

Darcia hummed as she made herself some hot hazelnut soup. The woody smell of the broth made her smiled. Cloud was gnawing on some fatty rib bones, Artemis was preening her feathers, her belly fat with fish. She was not expecting the knock on her door. Curious, yet wary, Darcia readied her rifle and walked over to the door.

"Who goes?" she asked.

"It's me. JJ." Gasping, Darcia threw the door open and pulled the blonde agent inside.

"Why are you here so deep in this mountain?" she asked. JJ sighed and bowed her head.

"Is it alright if I stay with you? Just until Hotch can find us better arrangements?" the paler woman asked. Darcia smiled and placed her rifle back on its rack.

"You can stay. I only have one bed though. You can have it. I have several giant quilts and pelts I can turn into a bed. Would you like some soup?" Darcia replied. JJ smiled.

"Sure. Its cold tonight isn't it?" she asked. The one eyed woman chuckled and deemed the soup finished. She grabbed two fair sized metal bowls and filled them with the soup.

"Believe it or not, this is actually warm tonight, especially for the winter." She said and handed JJ a bowl of the soup. The liaison gave her thanks and took a small spoonful of the soup.

"Wow…this is delicious! What is it? I never tasted anything like it!" she exclaimed. Darcia smiled and sipped her own dish.

"It's my own blend of Hazelnut soup, using venison, hazelnuts and almonds. I could give you the recipe." She stated. JJ smiled and took another spoonful.

"I think my son would love this!" she chirped. The darker woman paused.

"You have a son? Oh, I'm so sorry you had to be parted from him due to the blizzard. And that you have to stay because of Derek. I'm so sorry." The younger woman gave sad eyes.

"It's fine. I think I'll go home later this week. Derek is in safe hands, but I want my baby." She smiled and chewed a tough strip of meat in her soup. Darcia smiled.

~~~three days later~~~

Derek winced as he was placed into the massive bed. Darcia giggled and made sure he was comfortable and warm. The dark skinned male winced and smiled at his lover.

"Are you alright? You're team went back home and that woman, Garcia was so fussy. How do you deal with her?" she asked. Derek smirked.

"I forgot you are not used to loud and eccentric people. Garcia can be quite….a handful, but she means well. We call her our mother hen." He explained. Darcia cocked her eyebrow.

"…oh well. Are you hungry? I was baking some nice, flaky rolls to go with dinner." She said, going over to her kitchen and checking on her rolls.

"What's for dinner?" he asked. The copper skinned woman smiled.

"How do you like deer steaks and fresh winter mint and roasted acorns?" she asked. Her answer was a roaring stomach. Derek blushed and laughed.

"I guess I am hungry. But right now…I don't need food." He gave a feral grin and pulled Darcia to his chest. She blushed as something hard and hot pressed against her thigh.

"Right now I want something….dark." he flipped her over and slammed their lips together. Darcia squealed.


End file.
